Love will be recognised
by Rebeccavampire
Summary: Lily and James through out the years along with the Marauders and Alice Longbottom. This is a Jily!
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N): Hi guys, so this is my first fanfic so please be nice! I don't mind constructive criticism but please no haters**____** I know this is really short but there is no point me continuing if no one reads it: D **_

_**By the way this is a Jily! But she has to hate him first.**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of Harry Potter or anything you recognise.**_

Chapter 1- getting to Hogwarts

Lily P.O.V.

I sat in the carriage on the Hogwarts express, Severus was opposite me. For a year now, he had been telling me stories of Hogwarts, witches, wizards. At first I hadn't believed him; I even thought he was mad to start with.

"Lily, I really wish you could be a slytherin,"Severus said with a gloomy expression plastered on his face.

"I wish I could to, Sev, really I do but you have said it yourself. I am muggle born therefore despised by slytherin,"I answered sadly.

Our conversation was interrupted as a boy with black hair and brown eyes stumbled in.

"Hey!" he shouted at the top of his voice. "You are so going to be a Gryffindor! I am first year to, trust me you do not want to be a slytherin, they are all disgusting slime balls! Oh, and by the way did I mention I'm James potter!" he stuck his hand out.

I looked at it disgusted, how could he be so big headed and opinionated? Not to forget arrogant, the way he expected me to just be like, OH MY GOSH, IS IT REALLY YOU? IS IT REALLY THE GREAT JAMES POTTER!

"I would rather be killed than to shake the hand of such an arrogant fool!" so it was decided I would hate him for as long as hate could last and I am hoping it last a _very _long time.

_**Ok so chapter one done! I really hope you liked it I will carry on writing this story but will only post more chapters if you liked it so please tell me by reviewing or pm me**_____


	2. Chapter 2- the feast and the sorting

_**Hi guys, so this is the next chapter and I hope you like it!**_

_**Oh and by the way, thank you Meganium-Connie and Ibbonray for reviewing**___

_**DISCLAIMER-I do not own any of Harry Potter or anything you recognise.**_

_**Chapter 2 – the feast and the sorting. **_

_**Lily's POV**_

As the train pulled into the station at Hogsmeade, my jaw dropped. There it was, I was seeing it at last, Hogwarts castle. I was shaken from my thoughts when Severus shook my arm.

"Lily, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, it's just so... perfect; I can't believe I'm really, actually here! I can't wait for classes to start!" I shouted in excitement to him.

"Calm down, Lils! We only just got here!" Severus laughed.

"I know! Oh my, why on earth is that man so tall!? I exclaimed upon seeing a man twice the size of a normal man in height and five times the average man in width, who was holding a small oil lamp and calling

"Firs', years over 'ere!" over and over.

"I don't know but I guess we should follow him," Severus suggested and I agreed having no clue what so ever on where to go. So we both pushed our way through the swarm of tall students to the even taller man that was clearly visible having everybody else up to his waist at the most. When we finally got there he counted us all to make sure we were all there and directed us over to a fleet of boats floating by the edge of an absolutely massive black lake which had something that looked absurdly like a large squid flopping around in it, I dearly hope my guess was wrong though.

Once we had reached the edge of the lake we all boarded boats three people to each one. Once Severus and I had clambered into one a timid girl came at crawling speed over to us and asked us if she could get in with us in the tiniest voice I had ever heard in my life, but that wasn't hard as my sister, Petunia, had been screaming and arguing since Severus told me what I was. A witch.

I told the girl that we didn't mind and asked her what her name was silently thanking her for stopping that arrogant Potter boy from joining them instead

"Alice Longbottom," she told me. I instantly felt sorry for the girl I mean Longbottom what kind of name was that? I didn't express my feelings towards her name however; I was sombre to see that I could not say the same for Severus

"_Longbottom?" _he asked in a mocking voice.

"Severus, don't be so mean!" I cried with an expression on my face stuck between a scowl and a glare. The girl silently thanked me with a look of gratefulness on her face. Then suddenly we were being jerked forwards and were swiftly gliding across the lake. I let out a whoop of joy attracting a few weird looks but I didn't mind I wasn't the only one enjoying the ride.

I turned around to see Alice trembling with fear.

"Don't be scared Alice you'll be fine! Oh and by the way I'm Lily Evans nice to meet you," I smiled at her receiving a smile back instantly.

I leant back to enjoy the rest of the ride before feeling an abrupt bang and opened my eyes to see the ride was already over and we had hit the bank of the lake. All three of us scrambled out of the boat and followed the tall figure and the rest of the first years to the great oak doors of the welcoming but looming castle. The doors opened and a young witch stood there her jet black hair tied back into a perfect bun which rested on the centre back of her head.

"Welcome first years to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry! I am Professor McGonagall In a moment I will lead you Into the Great Hall where the sorting will take place, once inside you will line up in front of the staff table and wait for me to call your name, when I have called your name you will sit on the stool and place the sorting hat on your head. Once your house has been decided you will join them for the feast. Is that clear?" she asked with a sharp voice. There was a murmur of 'yes's before she turned and left.

Several minutes later she returned and told us all to follow her, and we did. She led us through the oak doors and into a grand high-ceilinged entrance hall before taking us through more oak doors and into a large room with four long tables. One for each house, Severus had told me about the houses: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. There were lots of students on each table but Professor McGonagall led us on towards the front of the hall where we made a line and shifted nervously awaiting our turns.

Lots of names were called before mine finally is, I quickly scamper up the stool and place the hat on my head. I feel a voice in my ear talking to me.

'You are evidently brave Ms Evans and hard working friendly and good hearted'

It was the sorting hat talking to me! And then I heard it shout out to everyone in the hall:

"GRYFFINDOR!" an eruption of applause broke out from the Gryffindor table as I ran to join them. I was the last to be sorted so took a moment to look around at the first year Gryffindor around me. The girls were Alice, Camryn, Miia and I. The boys were Potter, Remus, Peter and Sirius. Then the headmaster was calling for our attention.

"I have only two words before we begin: tuck in!" he laughed.

And with that delicious food appeared on the plates before us and with no hesitation did one person disobey. After the meal the headmaster called for our attention again.

"I have a few reminders I would like to share with you. One: Do not leave you common rooms or dormitories after curfew. Two: the forest is out of bounds and three: no magic out of class. Dismissed!" his voice rang through the hall.

And with that the students jumped off of the wooden benches and ran for their common rooms the prefects of Gryffindor were calling first years to follow them and only then did I take a chance to spare a look over at Severus. He had been staring at me but turned his head when he saw me, did he blame me for being in Gryffindor?

I was wrenched from my thoughts when a prefect hurried me along. After many steep staircases that moved whenever they felt like it and twisting winding corridors they arrived at a portrait of a very fat lady in a shocking pink dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Bertie Botts Every-Flavour beans," one prefect answered. The portrait then swung open and they all climbed inside to the common room.


	3. Gryffindor tower

_**(A/N) Hey! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Harry Potter or anything you recognise.**_

_**Chapter 3 - Gryffindor tower.**_

_**Lily's POV**_

As I clambered through the portrait hole, my face split into a beaming smile. I was knocked over when Alice had fell on top of me when climbing out of the portrait hole. I let out a loud groan Alice jumped up brushed the dust off her robes before realising my groaning figure on the floor she rushed to my side and helped me up apologising over and over. I let her though it felt like she was making up for all of the times petunia hadn't said it.

I assured Alice I was fine before looking around the room. It was a circular room with two staircases leading off it, one labelled _girls dormitories _the other _boy's dormitories._ Scattered around the room there were red squishy sofas and arm chairs with small circular spindle-legged tables. On a side of the room there was a merrily crackling fire.

The prefects directed us to our rooms and once Alice and I had found our rooms, I noticed that our trunks had been put at the foot of our beds for us. I found my bed and was delighted to see Alice plonk her body on the one next to mine. The room was cosy and welcoming it was a circular room like the common room but much smaller and had four, four-poster beds with deep red hangings and silky red covers. There was a small window that let a small ray of moon-light spill into the darkness of the room.

With the thought of the room being dark candles lit themselves encircling the room giving off soft glows of light. Just then the other two girls walked into the room.

"Not a bad place," the first one remarked.

"Agreed," the second announced. Then they spotted us and introduced them-selves.

"Oh hi, I'm Camryn Potter, I believe my brother didn't make an all too good impression on you, did he?" she sighed deeply.

"Unfortunately," I told her "No,"

"Well please don't let your thoughts on him make assumptions on me," she asked almost pleadingly. I was a bit taken aback at how different she and her brother were. Assuring her I wouldn't the other girl spoke up.

"I'm Miia Lovegood, nice to meet you!" she exclaimed in a very happy and bouncy sort of way.

"You too," I told her "you too,"

"Well, I know it's late but I wanna play a game! Squealed Miia.

"Um... Sure, why not, I guess?" I responded.

"What game did you have in mind?" asked Alice.

"I don't know! What about..." Miia wondered.

"NOT truth or dare!" shouted Camryn.

"That's not what I was going to say!" Miia started though it clearly was, "I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted," she giggled jokingly causing an outburst from Camryn.

"I did not interrupt!"

"Sure, whatever you say! Now, how about a bit of knock knock run!" she exclaimed. I immediately rejected knowing we'd only get detention so snuggled under the covers to sleep.

_**Ok, hope you enjoyed it! And before you ask, yes Miia Lovegood is a part of Luna Lovegoods family!**_

_**Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Hi, thinking of giving up on this fanfic and starting a new one about the hunger games, so please tell me whether you think I should or not! However, here is the next chapter.)**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognise.**_

_**Lily pov**_

As soon as professor McGonagall had given me my timetable I skipped happily off to my first lesson: Potions with the slytherins that meant she would be able to see Severus.

Ok, so I know this chapter utterly and completely pointless but I only uploaded it to ask the question, so please answer!


End file.
